Sweet Child Of Mine
by LieutenantBoxer
Summary: Annie Wilson is the new kid at West Beverly, right? A normal, innocent girl from Kansas; but what if Annie’s past wasn’t as black and white as it seems? Enter Darcy Edwards. An AU 90210/Degrassi: The Next Generation crossover. Caution inside
1. Broken

**Sweet Child Of Mine**

**Notes:**

You don't HAVE to know the characters or the shows to get this fanfic, but it'll make a lot more sense if you do. Takes place vaguely around season 7 of Degrassi: TNG and season 1 of 90210… Completely AU besides Darcy's rape.

Not really sure of the couples yet but will probably be Annie/Silver with mentions of Annie/Manny friendship

Warning: Contains mentions of rape, self harm and teenage pregnancy.

I own nothing. Everything besides Shelby and the story idea belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 1- Broken**

Annie Wilson shifted in her bed, starring at the roof. She had been in the same position for the last 6 hours, attempting to sleep but her thoughts keeping her wide awake.

A knock at the door started her and she inwardly groaned at her involuntary flinch. "Annie? Honey, are you awake?" Her mother's kind voice drifted from the hallway.

Annie sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "Yeah." She dragged out quietly.

"Okay, honey, why don't you hop in the shower? Your dad's downstairs making breakfast and you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

_First day at West Bev_, Annie thought as she listened to Debbie walk down the hallway and wake Dixon the same way she had "woken" her. Annie sighed, pulling her comforter off her body and forcing herself to shift her legs over the side of the bed. She looked down, simultaneously noticing two of the three most dramatic changes in her life.

Annie ran her fingers gently over the still-tender scar that ran parallel down her wrist. It had been deeper than she had intended, the blade slicing through her artery, requiring surgery. The thick cut was inflamed, sticking up from her skin as if it was just an extra body part stuck on top of her skin. The bandages had only been removed two days ago after encasing her wrist for 3 weeks, and Annie knew that if she pressed hard enough, she could break through the stitches.

_**The Degrassi Spirit Squad girls were stacked high next to Lakehurst's own cheerleaders, Manny Santos and Holly J Sinclair standing on the ground around them coaching. "Okay, bring it down." Manny told the group, looking at her watch before turning to Holly J. "Holly J, can you take over for a sec?" She asked, not waiting for a reply as she walked passed the other girls and into the girls' change rooms.**_

"_**Okay, back in formation." Manny heard Holly J sigh as she excited the gym.**_

_**Manny's happy expression quickly turned to confused as she entered the change room, the sound of the shower running quickly flowing to her ears. She walked into the bathroom-type room, glancing around the corner as she looked for her friend. "Darcy?" She called out confused as she turned the corner to face the showers. Annie, or at least the old version of her; the version that went by Darcy Edwards sat leaning heavily against the tiled wall, a razor blade by her hand, freezing water streaming over her clothed body and mixing with the heavy flow of blood coming from her sliced wrist. Darcy looked up at Manny, her face blank but her eyes a mixture of pain and exhaustion.**_

"_**Darcy!" Manny screamed, springing into action after recovering from her initial shock. She turned off the flowing water, grabbing a towel and holding it against Darcy's wrist. "Oh my God! Hold this, press." Manny held Darcy's hand to the towel before letting go and standing back up. "I'm calling 911." She said, both girls about to cry.**_

_**Darcy felt herself going limp, struggling to keep breathing as her chest grew heavy and she let her thoughts slip away.**_

Annie picked up a photo frame from her bedside table, tears immediately filling her eyes. The photo showed her, the old her, in a hospital bed, Baby Girl Edwards sleeping soundly nestled against her chest.

The Annie in the photo was pale, and after thirteen hours of labor, clearly exhausted, but her general demeanor was completely emotionless. Annie sighed, running her thumb over the baby in the photo, being torn between wanting the baby back in her arms more than anything, and wishing she didn't exist in the first place.

Flipping the photo over, Annie traced the engraving with her fingers.

_Darcy's first day with Shelby Grace_

_7/14/2008_

Annie hastily put the photo frame back on the table faced down as she swiped at a stray tear running down her cheek. She stood up, grabbing her already picked out clothes and made her way into her bathroom, showering and getting ready for school.

Half an hour later Annie made her way downstairs to an outside kitchen table covered with food, Debbie, Harry, Dixon and Harry's mother Tabitha all helping themselves to the feast, laughing and talking as if for show. Annie hesitated before joining them; she wasn't used to this, breakfast with the family that is. Darcy and her family wouldn't have ever even considered eating breakfast together, that was of course except for a bowl of cereal or a piece of toast on a Sunday morning before church, but here Annie was, almost excited to join them.

"Annie!" Her father exclaimed happily with a mouthful of toast. "Come, sit, eat."

Annie pasted on a smile and did as was requested, taking a seat beside Dixon and helping herself to eggs and waffles. One plus of being Darcy Annabelle Edwards, was that she could eat whatever she wanted and would never even gain an inch of fat.

"Morning dad, grandma." Annie smiled greeting the two family members she had yet to greet.

Harry smiled in response, but Tabitha spoke up, taking another sip of her "tea" first. "Good morning, Darcy." She smiled and Annie watched her "parents" exchange glances.

"Uh, Tabitha, remember Darcy is going by Annabelle now." Debbie said cautiously.

Tabitha grabbed the napkin off of her lap and threw it down on the table beside her plate, standing. "I will address _Darcy_ using her name." Tabitha emphasized Darcy's name. "As for acting as her grandmother, I have no problem with that, but I will not help Darcy pretend to be someone she's not." Tabitha picked up her Long Island Ice Tea and empty plate, walking inside.

Debbie sighed and she, Harry and Dixon exchanged worried glances, noticing Annie had hardly flinched at Tabitha's comment, preferring to push the food on her plate around with her folk, starring off into the distance.

Harry took a seat beside her, placing a hand over Annie's to still her movements. "You're Annie to us, honey. For as long as you need to be."

Annie forced a smile before changing the subject. She looked down at her wrist, checking the time. "We better get going if we don't want to be late." She said softly, her tone emotionally absent.

Dixon and Harry agreed, their happiness both real but more fake in an attempt to keep Annie motivated and happy. They had been doing that 24/7 since Annie had come to live with them as well as the not-so-subtle check-ins they each paid her every five minutes or so, using lame excuses like asking her if she was hungry or wanted to go for a walk. Annie, however, knew they just didn't want her to off herself while she was in their care.

Annie went to stand up, beginning to walk inside but was stopped by Debbie's hand on her shoulder. Debbie waited until Harry and Dixon were out of ear shot before speaking kindly. "If you need anything today, Annie, anything at all, if you feel tire or…" She hesitated before choosing her words. "Sad, I'll have my phone on all day. Harry and Dixon will check in with you too. And don't forget, you have an appointment with Ms. Taylor, the guidance counselor, after school too. It's important that you go, honey."

Annie nodded, forcing a smile and accepting the hug Debbie offered. "Thank you, Aunt Debbie." She whispered, pulling back and walking after Harry and Dixon. She turned at the door, smiling. "Bye, mom."


	2. Another Girl, Another Planet

**Chapter 2- Blush (Only You)**

The drive to West Beverly was shorter than expected, and Annie spent the entire drive going over her "background" story. "Annabelle Wilson, 16, a junior from Wichita, Kansas."

"Sorry, honey?" Harry asked, pulling into the staff car park at the school.

"Huh?" Annie asked, confused, looking up at him.

Harry laughed, taking the key out of the ignition. "You were mumbling."

Annie smiled and brushed him off with a forced laugh. "Oh! Sorry." She said, getting out of the car and swinging her shoulder bag over her shoulder. She looked up at the school, nervous and jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready for another semester of homework and all-nighters, sis?" Dixon joked and Annie laughed.

"Sure, why not? You know with dad as the principal and starting late I'm sure were going to make a ton of friends."

Dixon and Harry laughed and Annie turned to them. "If you need anything today, Annie, you'll let us know right?" Harry asked seriously but kindly and Annie nodded in response. "And don't forget you've got an appoint-"

"Appointment with Ms. Taylor after school." She smiled. "I know, mom told me."

Harry laughed. "Okay. Have a good day, guys. And don't forget, I'll be around."

Dixon and Annie laughed at this, following heir dad into the school.

Once inside, Annie and Dixon made their way to the office, grabbing their schedules before making their way to their lockers, both of which were next to each other seeing as Annie was now going by Annie Wilson rather than Edwards.

Annie couldn't help but feel self-conscious as she stood at her locker, organizing her books. She could feel people looking at her, talking about her.

"Annie? Hey, you okay? Annie flinched as Dixon placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling it back the second she moved. "Sorry."

Annie shook off her shock, forcing a smile. "What did you say?"

Dixon looked worried but brushed it off. "The bell went." He stated, pointing around the clearing hallway. "You were spaced out."

Annie looked around, noticing there were no longer any other students around. "Oh, um, okay, what do you have first period?" She asked, looking down at her schedule.

Dixon did the same. "Bio then Calculus." Dixon groaned. "You?"

"English then History. Not too bad but we better get going." Annie started to walk down the hall looking for the right class. "But I'll meet you for recess, okay?"

Dixon nodded and smiled. "Have a good day, An."

Annie found her classroom sooner than she had like, hoping for a little more time. She knocked on the door before opening it and was met by a wave of curious glances. Annie forced a smiled, walking into the room to greet her teacher. "Hi. I'm Annie Wilson. I think I'm meant to be in this class."

"Ah, Principal Wilson's daughter." Mr. Matthews stated and Annie nodded, taking a seat. "Alright guys, let's give a warm West Beverly welcome to our newest student, Miss Annie Wilson."

Annie smiled as a few students clapped slowly. "Oh, come on you can do better than that." Mr. Matthews encouraged. "Let's go. There we go. Clapping, yes."

"Nark!" A student coughed and the class laughed.

"That's real nice, George. Yet another girl who's never going to go out with you." Again the class laughed, this time at Mr. Matthews. "Where are you from, Annie?"

"Uh, Wichita, Kansas."

"Can anybody tell me the capital of Kansas?" Mr. Matthews asked the class. "Nobody knows the capital of Kansas? Okay, that's great, uh, alright who was the little guy with the one name from Superbad?"

"McLovin'" The class replied.

"Yes, amazing, everybody knows McLovin', nobody has any clue that Topeka is the capital of Kansas." A girl walked into the class, typing on her Sidekick. "Hey! Thanks for showing up, Naomi. So glad you could finally join us."

"I was at the doctor." Naomi dismissed.

"Gyno!" George coughed again and Annie looked shocked as the class laughed again.

"Yes, that's right, George. I was at the Gynecologist who told me to remind you to keep your vagina clean."

The class "ooed" as Mr. Matthews spoke up again. "Alright, well, Naomi, why don't you put some of that eloquence to work this week. This is Annie, she's new here."

Naomi turned her head to Annie whom nodded and waved. "Hi."

"Figured you might, uh, show her around. Sort of like a Beverly Buddy."

"Ugh, will there be anything else, Mr. Matthews?" Naomi looked annoyed.

"Yeah, if you don't turn that paper in tomorrow, I'm going to give you an F."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before she knew it, Annie had attended four classes and was currently sitting on her own on the steps of the school, eating lunch.

A foot covered her notebook, causing Annie to look up. "What's this?" The girl said.

"A notebook?" Annie said as if it was obvious.

"No, this." She used her foot to trap the sticker on it.

"A Division Day sticker."

"That's impossible. They have, like, 8 fans total. Where'd you get the sticker new kid?"

"Random Flowers put one of their songs on their celebrity playlist. And can you get your foot off my notebook?"

The girl smiled and sat down next to her. "Oh, tough girl? Nice. That's exactly how I found them." She took Annie's fries from her and began eating. "Thank you."

"Have some fries!" Annie said sarcastically.

"Will do." She smirked. "I'm Silver."

"Silver?"

"Well, you can call me Erin, but I'm not going to respond."

"Okay…"

"So, look, I wasn't planning on making you feel welcome here but, I saw the sticker and I thought, maybe the principal's daughter isn't such a big loser, after all."

Annie scoffed, smiling. "Oh, thanks."

Silver grinned. "You'll learn to dig me, trust me."

They were interrupted when Naomi came over, pulling Annie up. "I need you now. Come with me."

Annie smiled back at Silver who grinned in response as she was pulled away.


	3. Me Against The World

**Chapter 3- Me Against The World**

As promised, Annie sat outside of Ms. Taylor's office 4 o'clock that afternoon, working on her homework as she attempted to ignore the looks she received from the other kids walking past.

Annie groaned inwardly as she received multiple from the group of cheerleaders whom had just finished practice, all of them smirking at the fact that the new kid was already seeing the school guidance counselor.

The door next to her opened and a younger student appeared next to her, a blonde woman whom Annie assumed was Ms. Taylor next to her.

"Thanks, Ms. Taylor. See you next week." The student said to the teacher.

"Have a good night, Katie, and try to work on some of those relaxation exercises we talked about."

The student, Katie, nodded, walking by Annie and smiling at her politely. Kelly Taylor turned to Annie, smiling, and signaled for her to follow. "Come on in, Annie. Take a seat."

Annie cautiously did as she was told, trying to figure out Kelly's aim. Kelly closed the door behind her, shutting the blinds and taking a seat opposite her. "How was your first day?" Kelly asked kindly.

Annie shrugged, glancing up to make a second of eye contact. "Okay." She replied quietly.

"Yeah? Are your classes okay?" Kelly asked, trying to get Annie engaged and talking.

"They're fine." This time Annie didn't bother to look up. After an entire day of pretending to be someone else, she was exhausted.

Kelly nodded, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere so instead she picked up a folder off of her desk and flipped it open. "You know your dad and I had a chat this morning?" She continued when Annie gave a half hearted nod. "He organized for the counselor at your old school to send me your file, too. I haven't had much of a chance to go over it yet," She closed to folder and looked at Annie. "but how would you feel talking a little with me first?"

Annie shrugged, remembering from her sessions with Ms. Suave that it was easier to go along with the counselor than to argue.

"How about we start with your old school? What did you like to do at Degrassi?"

Annie looked up at her, her facial features almost bored. "I was on Spirit Squad." She shrugged.

Kelly smiled, happy to have some progress. "Oh yeah? Have you thought about trying out for cheerleading here at West Bev? We have a National team."

Annie shrugged, fiddling with her watch. "I guess I've lost my spirit." She responded, giving Kelly a door.

Kelly hesitated before continuing, choosing her words to avoid Annie closing up again. "How does that make you feel?"

Annie snorted, replying sarcastically. "Spirit-less?"

Kelly had too laugh at Annie's response. "Okay, sure, but other than that, how are you feeling?"

Annie shrugged, not giving a proper answer this time making Kelly sigh and realize she had once again lost her.

"Annie, I understand you hurt yourself a few weeks ago? Do you want to tell me about that?" Kelly asked gently and Annie's demeanor immediately turned to anxious.

Annie dug her nails into palm, scratching at it as she tried to keep herself calm. "Not really." Her voice cracked.

"Annie, we take self-harm very seriously here. We, the school, your parents and I, just want to make sure you are safe."

Annie sighed, digging her nails in harder. "It's all in my records, isn't it?" She whispered. "Can't you just read them?"

Kelly sighed too. "I'd really like for you to tell me in your own words, Annie."

Annie didn't know what it was. Whether it was the fact that Kelly had something about her that made Annie want to talk to her, or if it was the fact that she was just so tired of lying, but Annie looked up, making eye contact. "I didn't want to die." She whispered. "I'm just so tired." Annie's voice cracked and she swiped away a stray tear as she subconsciously scratched at her wrist where her scar was.

Kelly's heart broke for the young girl but she was happy to have her finally start opening up. "Can you tell me what makes you feel tired?"

Another tear rolled down Annie's cheek but she just let it run its course this time. "Everything." She shrugged, trying to force a smile through her tears though it came out as more of a grimace. "Life."

"Your dad told me there were a few things specifically that made you feel "tired". Do you want to tell me about those?" Annie shook her head in response so Kelly tried another approach. "How about I ask you some questions instead of you explaining things to me yourself? But we need to make a deal first okay. You have to answer with sentences and not just a shake of your head or yes or no. How does that sound?" Annie shrugged and nodded slightly so Kelly continued with an easy question first. "You dad told me your name is Darcy, is that right?"

Annie nodded, calming a little at the new approach. "Darcy Edwards. Annabelle's my middle name."

"Darcy's a nice name." Kelly complimented and Annie forced a quick smile.

"Thanks."

"Why did you want to change your name?"

Annie shrugged. "My parents thought it'd be a good idea for me to start over. Creating Annie was easier than explaining Darcy."

Kelly nodded understandingly. "And your biological parents still live in Toronto?"

Annie nodded. "Yeah. Harry and Debbie are my aunt and uncle. My mom's sister. But they agreed to take me in when my real parents suggested it."

"Not many people would do that." Kelly said gently and Annie nodded.

"I know. They're pretty great."

"So Dixon's your cousin?" Annie nodded. "Do you have any brothers or sisters back home?"

Annie looked up at Kelly and nodded. "Yeah, I've got a little sister. Claire. She just turned 13."

"I bet she used to get annoying, huh?" Kelly joked rhetorically, attempting to bond.

Annie forced a smile politely. "Yeah."

Kelly decided now was as good of a time as any to jump into things as she continued her questioning. "So something must have caused you and your parents to want you to start over? Could you tell me a little about it?"

Annie didn't reply, and even though Kelly already knew the answer, she wanted the teen to tell her herself.

"Annie, I know a little about your past. Would it be okay for me to tell you what I know and you can explain it a little more after?" Annie shrugged so Kelly continued. "Harry told me you have a daughter, Shelby." Annie's head shot up at the mention of her daughter, her face paling. "He also explained to me that she wasn't conceived consensually."

Annie dug her nails into her scar, drawing blood and causing Kelly to stop talking and spring up from her seat, taking Annie's wrist from her. "Annie. Give me your wrist, please." She said gently but firmly.

Kelly held it out, examining it. "It isn't that deep, but we should probably get it checked out, huh?" Kelly kept a hand on Annie's wrist, using her other to rub Annie's arm comfortingly as she saw the young girl was shaking.

Once she was sure the cut was no longer bleeding and Annie was calmer, Kelly stood up and picked up her desk phone, dialing a few numbers as she smiled reassuringly at Annie. "Harry, hi. Listen, I have Annie here- No, no, everything's fine. It might be a good idea for you to come down here though. No, I'm sure. Thanks, Harry. See you in a minute." She said before hanging up and squatting down next to Annie's seat. "Your dad's on his way." She said gently. "Annie, do you think it would be okay if we met again in the morning before school? I'd really like to get to know you a little better, if that's okay with you."

Annie shrugged. "Okay." She whispered, barely audible.

Kelly smiled and took a seat again. "In the meantime, we're going to set up a safety net so that you have the best support system around."

Annie nodded, remembering Ms. Suave saying the same thing almost word for word.

By the time Kelly and Annie had finished creating a "safety net", it had been over an hour and Harry could be heard talking to someone outside of the office.

Kelly opened the door and walked out, Annie following after they had booked another few appointments and finished up the current meeting.

"Hi honey." Harry said, standing up and wrapping an arm around Annie's shoulders. "Hi Kel."

Annie smiled at him tiredly, looking past him to see whom he had been talking to.

"Hey Kel." Silver greeted her sister at the same time Harry did, standing up next to him.

"Hi Harry. Silver, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked surprised, temporarily forgetting about Annie and Harry.

Silver shrugged, blushing slightly. "I, uh, my car is in the shop, and mom…" She drifted off, letting Kelly fill in the blanks.

"And mom forgot to pick you up." Kelly exclaimed frustrated. Harry reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, something that sparked both Annie and Silver's confusion.

Kelly looked up, seeing Annie and Silver's expressions before gasping. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Annie, this is my little sister, Silver. Silver, this is-"

"Annie Wilson. 16, from Wichita, Kansas." Silver smirked, interrupting her sister. "We met earlier." Silver answered the adults.

Annie smiled, amused. "Your sister's the counselor?" She spoke directly to Silver.

Silver shrugged and smirked again, Annie smiling truthfully in response.

Harry and Kelly smiled at each other, both happy at the girls playful bantering. "Uh, we better get going, Annie. Don't want to keep Dixon waiting."

Annie nodded, smiling at Kelly. "Thanks, Ms. Taylor."

"No problem, Annie. And if you need anything, remember I'm here to help." She smiled gently. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Annie nodded and waited as Kelly and Harry exchanged goodbyes before they started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, Annie!" Annie turned at the voice and saw Silver walking towards her. "If you ever get bored as you tend to do around here, let me know." She handed Annie a piece of paper, nodding and smirking before turning and walking back to Kelly.

Annie smiled to herself, walking out with Harry towards the car where Dixon was waiting. _Maybe Beverly Hills won't be so bad after all,_ She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Stand In The Rain

**Chapter 4- Stand In The Rain**

Annie walked slowly down the school corridors, headed towards he second appointment with Ms. Taylor. It was 20 minutes into lessons and Annie was running 20 minutes late, dreading the appointment but figuring it was better than Chemistry.

"Annie Wilson skipping class?" Annie turned around at the voice, smirking.

"Well, well, Erin Silver, doing the same thing?" Annie smiled walking towards her.

Silver smirked. "Seriously, though, I never would've guessed the principal's daughter would be skipping on her second day. Where you headed?"

Annie pointed back over her shoulder. "Your sister wanted to see me."

"Again? Wow, you must be crazy." Annie looked down causing Silver to bend over and try to grasp eye contact. "That was a joke."

Annie forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I knew that." She flinched as Silver put a hand on her shoulder, pulling it back immediately.

"Sorry." Silver said, feeling guilty again. She paused before continuing cautiously. "But hey, I know a few ways around my sister if you're interested."

Annie smiled at this. "I'd like that."

A voice down the hall caught the two girls' attention. "Annie, Silver, what're you doing out here?" Harry walked towards them.

"Uh, the joys of Chem are waiting for me. See you later, Annie. Principal Wilson." Silver smirked at Annie before walking off towards her class.

"Dad, hi. I've got to go." Annie rushed off in the direction of Ms. Taylor's office to avoid her dad.

Annie turned the corner and walked hesitantly into Ms. Taylor's waiting area. She had been planning to avoid the session all together but figured she better go now that her dad had seen her.

She knocked on the door and a "come in" signaled her to enter.

"Hi, Annie. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Annie closed the door behind her and sat down. "Uh, yeah, sorry." She mumbled, not providing an excuse.

"Well, I talked to your dad this morning and both he and I have cleared our schedules today, so if you feel you can't handle school once were finished our meeting, one of us can drive you home." Annie nodded. "So I was thinking we just continue on from where we left off yesterday, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure." Annie nodded, her eyes fixed on her leg where her finger was tracing out a pattern.

"Would you like to go from where we let off yesterday? I'll ask you questions and you will give me detailed answers?" She asked and Annie looked up at Kelly before nodding. "Annie, I know this is a hard thing to talk about so you just let me know if you need a break, okay?" Kelly gave Annie a few seconds breathing time before starting. "So what was it like back at Degrassi? What did you and your friends like to do?"

Annie shrugged and smiled sheepishly as she saw Kelly about to "remind" her she agreed to answer in sentences. "It was a small town. Everyone pretty much hung out together. Peter, Manny and Emma and I used to hang out at the local café a lot. But besides that there really wasn't much to do."

Kelly nodded. "Who are Peter, Emma, and was it Manny?"

Annie nodded to let her know she was correct with Manny's name. "Just school friends. Peter was my boyfriend for a while. And the principal's son." She smiled to herself as she looked at the chair arm-rest. "Emma and I were never really that close, but both she and I were close with Manny and after Shel-" Annie cut herself off. "Well we just kind of got closer through Manny."

Kelly took note of Annie not wanting to mention her daughter's name. "So Manny was your best friend?"

"Yeah." Annie smiled. "Well, kind of. We were close but I never really had _best_ friends."

Kelly smiled nodding. "Do you two still keep in contact?"

Annie shrugged. "A bit. I mean, over the phone and stuff."

"But not as much as you'd like, huh?"

Annie shrugged again. "Guess you could say that."

"What about Peter? The two of you must have been pretty close for a while. Do you still talk to him?"

Annie smiled. "Yeah. We were. He was really amazing. Through everything." She looked down as she fiddled with her fingers. "My, uh, my parents didn't think it was the best idea for us to keep in contact. New start and everything."

Kelly nodded, making a mental note to revisit it later. She leaned forward at her desk and looked closely at Annie, trying to read the young girl whom had gone through more than a lot of people did in their lives. "Annie, I understand Manny was the one who found you in the bathroom the day you tried to kill yourself. Could you tell me a little about that?"

Annie shrugged. "What's to tell? It's all in my file and I'm sure my dad's told you anyway."

"I'd like to hear it from you, if that's okay."

"She, uh, well, I was late for Spirit Squad practice so she came looking for me. I had a cut wrist and a knife in my hand so she put two and two together."

"Annie, the way you say it, it makes me feel like you don't think trying to kill yourself is something big…"

"No. I mean, it is, I know, but I told you yesterday, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just tired. And I just had the knife, and it just looked so easy. Just one slice." Annie subconsciously acted out what she was saying in the air above her wrist.

"Okay… Annie, tell me how you were feeling when you hurt yourself?"

Annie shrugged, frustrated at the question she had been asked time and time again. "I don't know." She sounded as though she was going to cry. "Tired. Sad. Guilty." She whispered.

Kelly picked up on this and decided to push further. "Guilty, okay, let's talk a little about that. What made you feel guilty?"

Annie bit the inside of her lip as she felt her eyes well up with tears. She shrugged, her voice quivering. "Shelby." She whispered.

Kelly smiled and reached forward to place a hand on Annie's arm as Annie finally admitted everything and broke down. "I'm glad you're opening up to me Annie. I really appreciate it."

Annie scoffed softly at the comment but Kelly let it slide. "So, Annie, tell me a little about Shelby."

Annie shrugged, composing herself. "She's perfect. But at the same time she's not. I don't know. I don't really know how to describe her. I guess, well, I mean, I love her with all my heart, obviously, but at the same time, it's just… it's hard. To look at her, and to think about her, and to love her… Because everyday she reminds me of him. And I don't even know who he is! And it scares me. _She_ scares me." Annie grew frustrated again; almost angry.

"Annie, that's a very normal feeling when it comes to children conceived by rape. But the fact that you even continued with the pregnancy means you care about your daughter; you love her; and that in itself is something that takes an amazing amount of strength. You have that strength, Annie."

Annie scoffed. "Thanks for saying that, Ms. Taylor. But I really don't. If I did, I wouldn't be here in Beverly Hills, would I? No, I'd be home in Degrassi raising my daughter like a good mother."

"Annie, it may feel that way now. But you _are_ doing amazingly well as both a mother, a daughter, a student, a friend, everything, even if it doesn't seem like it to you. Most rape survivors find it harder than you have to adjust, and a lot of teenage mothers drop out of school before graduation. You are still in school and you're moving on with your life. In my opinion, I'd say you are defiantly an amazing person."

Annie smiled sincerely, making eye contact with Kelly. Ms. Suave had never said anything along the lines of that, and being that Ms. Suave had been her only counseling experience, she had grown to hate it. But Ms. Taylor was different, Annie knew that, and Annie couldn't help but think that maybe seeing Ms. Taylor on a counseling basis was a good thing.

Kelly had called both Harry and Debbie and let them know she would drop Annie home following the conclusion of her session. All three of them, and even Annie at some degree, thought it would be best if she didn't have the stress of school to ride on top of the confessions she had made to Kelly that morning.

They walked down the close to empty hallways as most kids were in classes, talking generally and looked up when they heard Silver.

Silver came walking towards them, completely ignoring the fact that they were together in the first place. "Annie, hey, so it's a little PG-13 and everything but Naomi planned this whole 'slumber party' thing at my place on Friday seeing as Kelly's going to be away. It'll just be Naomi, Ade and I, and you if you're interested? It'll give you a chance to relax. I know my sister here can be a hard ass." She smirked at Kelly whom nudged her jokingly before smiling at Annie for an answer.

Annie smiled, cheering up. "Sure. That-uh-That'd be great."

"Great. Well then I'll see you Friday, at say, 7?"

Annie nodded and smiled, watching as Silver grinned and walked off.

Friday night came before she knew it and Annie was currently standing in her room, fishing through her closet and throwing random clothes on her bed. Her fight with Harry earlier regarding visiting Degrassi had made the afternoon tense, and Annie wasn't looking forward to explaining her evening plans to him as he knocked on her door.

Harry walked into the open room and picked up Annie's bag. "What is this? Where are you going?"

"Silver's having a sleepover at her sister's house." Annie didn't look up at him, still angry.

"I thought Kelly was still out of town." Annie didn't say anything signaling he was correct. "No, no, you can't stay there if there's not going to be an adult around."

"Oh, come on, dad."

"Sorry, no party."

"It's a slumber party. It's a bunch of girls sitting around watching movies and eating pizza. I'm sixteen years old."

"And you're clearly not responsible enough to be on your own." Harry retaliated, subconsciously pointing to a photo of Shelby and immediately feeling guilty.

Annie followed his hand and saw where he was pointing, both pissed off and devastated at the same time.

"Annie, I, uh…" Harry trailed off not knowing what to say as Annie pushed past him, walking down the hall and into the shared bathroom. She figured at least that way she'd have a lock.

It was only seconds later that Annie heard knocking at the door followed by Debbie's kind voice. "Annie, honey, can I come in?"

Annie turned the lock after a moment's hesitation, swiping at her red, tear-stained face while Debbie entered.

"Oh, sweetheart." She whispered, wiping Annie's face with a damp cloth. "You know your dad didn't mean it?" She asked rhetorically.

Annie nodded and blushed, embarrassed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey. What your dad said was wrong. Men aren't usually the smartest species." Annie laughed and Debbie smiled. "There you go."

After Annie had calmed down, she and Debbie emerged from the bathroom to see Harry waiting in the hall. "You better hurry up. You don't want to be late."

Annie grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy."


End file.
